The present invention is in the technical field of security systems to protect individuals, or groups of individuals. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical area of alarm systems utilizing portable remote units with RF or other electromagnetic connectivity to a central control and monitoring element.
A number of prior art devices have been proposed for security systems with remote activation. Generally they involve some form of “panic button” that the user activates when they believe they need assistance. The problem with this type of system is that it relies on the user being able to activate the panic button. In the event that the user is incapable of action because the potential problem has actually occurred (accident causing unconsciousness, robbery, abduction, etc.) then the system does not raise the alarm as desired.
Uchida et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,956) is the only system we are aware of that checks on the user until “vital reaction” is not seen, allowing some level of automation. This is an improvement over the prior art we have uncovered, but really only allows for a sensible action when death is the alternative of concern. As long as there is some “vital reaction” (i.e. life) then the system will not call for help. It does not allow for the amount of time that the system waits to be set by the user, nor is it tuned to the lifestyle, actions or environment of the user.